


His World

by NewtGirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I APOLOGIZE, Major Spoilers, This is some fuck shit, Yandere, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtGirl/pseuds/NewtGirl
Summary: Goro Akechi had never had anyone to really call a friend.And that may have been for the better.





	His World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsuoftheDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/gifts), [7layers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/gifts), [sadcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcat/gifts).



> Summertime Record? Never heard that name before in my life. Have some yandere trash.

When he first saw (y/n) (l/n), Goro Akechi couldn't give less of a shit about her. An exchange student, their teacher had announced, who would be spending the year with them. The (h/c) girl bowed stiffly to the class, clearly not used to the gesture, and spouted off some lines so obviously rehearsed it was nearly painful to listen to. Another face that would blend into the crowd quickly enough, he reasoned. And for a time, he was right.

Two months into the school year was the first time they ever spoke to each other. He'd just been sitting on a bench near the school wall, eating his lunch in solitude; as much as he kept up his image around his so-called peers, he could only stand to be around them for so long.

"I can sit here?" The voice came from his right, its owner having approached him without his notice. It took him less than a second to deduce that it was the exchange student; her Japanese, while passable, was far from fluid, the words seemingly crammed together in the hopes of making an intelligible sentence. With practiced ease the mask of pleasantness returned to his face as he looked up at her.

At that time, Akechi hadn't thought her especially beautiful. Maybe a bit better than the usual fare, despite there being bags under her eyes that were so dark they were nearly black, but nothing that took his breath away. He noticed she wasn't carrying a lunch; she probably just wanted to talk to him, like a lot of the girls did. Nodding his assent to her, he braced for impact.

The girl gave him a somewhat dazed smile, dropping loudly onto the seat next to him. Within seconds, she was out cold.

"...Um...Miss?" Not a stir. The exchange student was still as stone, with only the slight rise and fall of her chest indicating that she hadn't just died on the spot. Quickly he analyzed the situation again; judging by the bags under her eyes, she might not have slept last night. She probably just wanted a nap. Leaving her alone until the class bell rang would be fine, right? With that course of action decided, Akechi picked up his chopsticks again and tried to pretend there wasn't an unconscious girl on the bench beside him.

Half an hour passed by in that uncomfortable silence, before the bell sounded. Before he even moved to shake her shoulder, his companion roused on her own, sitting back up straight without so much as a yawn. When she blinked over at him, he could tell just at one glance that one little nap wasn't nearly as much sleep as she needed. "Thank you...um..."

Did...Did she not know who he was? From how she was staring at him with an expectant look in her dreary eyes, that was the only conclusion he could reach. But that wasn't possible; everyone at this school, hell, everyone in this country knew his name. Japan's darling ace detective, popular guest on talk shows at all hours of the day. How could she not know him? Trying to hide his shock, he gave a polite smile. "Goro Akechi."

"Ah, thank you, Goro-kun." He flinched a little; she'd been here two months and didn't know not to call near-strangers by their first name? Apparently not, as she stood back up without realizing her mistake and bowed to him. It wasn't as stiff as it was that first introduction in class, but still clearly not native. She paused, as though trying to figure out the words she needed to say. "I need to return to class now." Again with that slow enunciation. "I may see you again!" With that, the girl flashed him a bright smile, or as bright as she could with how obviously exhausted she was, and headed back into the school building. As she walked away, he could easily see the slight stagger in her steps. Just how much sleep had she missed?

And for that matter, had she really not told him her name?

~0~

That same girl showed up the next day, too. "Good morning!", she'd said, even though it was the middle of the day. And that was all she said before she fell asleep next to him all over again. He didn't even get the chance to ask her name before she was out. So, Akechi was left to eat his bento in silence again.

When the bell rang and she started to walk away towards class, he had to snatch her sleeve before she got too far. "Excuse me, I didn't get your name last time." He could feel his teeth rotting with the fake sweetness lacing his tone. The exchange student stared at him for a second with those sleepy eyes, probably just processing what he'd said, before giving that dazed smile.

"I am sorry! My name is (y/n) (l/n)." She bowed to him, making no effort to pull her sleeve out of his grasp while she did so. "I am...exchange?"

"An exchange student, yes. We're in the same class." On opposite sides of the room, yes, but the same class nonetheless. "I remembered your introduction, but your name seemed to have slipped from my mind."

"Is okay! We never talk, it's..." Her lips tightened, and after a second she pulled out her phone and typed something in rapidly. Turning the screen to him, it was an English-Japanese dictionary app, with the word 'understandable' pulled up. As he read it, she gave a sheepish grin. "My Japanese is...not good. I try to learn, but Japanese is...strong? Uh..."

"Difficult."

"Yes, difficult! Thank you." She still hadn't taken her sleeve back. "I must study more."

"Here, let's walk back to class together." He had to let go of her sleeve on his own. "Don't want you to pass out on the way with nobody to help you!"

She stared up at him again, pulling her phone out and checking another word. "Ahaha...I am exchange student, but my...host family is not rich. I try help with money. I work many jobs. Not much time to study...or sleep..." (Y/n) seemed to realize what she was saying, making an effort to look perky. "But am okay! Japan is...exciting! I am happy!"

He wasn't convinced of that.

~0~

Akechi saw (y/n) again the next day, the day after that, into the next week. Every day, it seemed, she'd come sit by him on that bench, at first to nap but eventually just to talk to him. It was...nice, he supposed. To have someone who wanted to be around him, without seeing him as the famous ace detective but as just himself...even if he hadn't showed her the real him. She never stopped calling him Goro-kun, and eventually he simply got used to it.

It didn't take him long to realize the kind of person (y/n)-san was, and how different that was from himself. She was extremely open with him right from the get-go, in a way he could never be. The trusting nature of someone who'd never been betrayed before. He couldn't decide if he was sickened or intrigued by this.

Through her fragmented sentences, he was hardly able to pin down all she was telling him, though her Japanese seemed to be getting better the longer they spoke. How her host family had taken her in out of kindness, even when they had a hard time paying their rent, and how she chose to work several part-time jobs in order to help support them. She listed off nearly ten locations where she worked, most of which he knew about; he could barely contain his shock.

When he asked her how many hours of sleep she got a night, she'd given a nervous chuckle. "Ahaha...Maybe...4 or 5? I work late and awake early..."

Surprisingly, she'd been more sheepish about telling him why she'd chosen to come to Japan in the first place. "Well...I am embarrassed, but...I really like the idols. I like the songs, and the dances." She'd chewed on her lip a little. "And also...My older sibling...ran from home. I think they are here, in Tokyo...I want to see them again. I miss them...very much..." Her face lit up as she realized something. "Hey, Goro-kun is...detective, right? You...fix mysteries?"

"Solve."

"Solve mysteries. You can help find my sibling! ...Right?"

He couldn't tell her that all his success stories were lies. That he'd orchestrated every single one using his Persona's power. So instead, he smiled. "Of course I'll help."

Akechi didn't know when he started to fall in love with (y/n). It all seemed to hit him at once, really; how every day he sat on that bench waiting for her, how seeing that dazed smile of hers made his heart flutter. How he wasn't fabricating these feelings, unlike the public mask he always wore. He really did want to stay by her.

And it was around that time that _he_ came into the picture.

~0~

"Good morning, sir!" The smile felt plastered on (y/n)'s face, as reflexive as blinking at this point. All her conscious energy was devoted to keeping herself awake, hands moving around the ingredients and equipment entirely on autopilot. "Welcome to the mov-I mean, smoothie shop! What would you like?" All rehearsed lines, though it was hard to keep straight where she was working at any given time anymore.

She could barely see the boy in front of her, eyelids drooping so much they were nearly closed. Trimming her sleeping hours down to three might not have been the best idea, but her night shift at the maid café was her best paying job by far and she couldn't afford to lose it. All she could really make out was the messy black hair and thick glasses, but not much more was needed in the customer service industry. "The Sunday special? Okay, just one second!"

As she handed the smoothie over to him, she barely heard his question of "are you alright?" In fact, her body went back to the muscle memory routine of cleaning the blender for a few seconds before she reacted. "Me? Oh, I am okay. I just...did not sleep well." Her Japanese was improving, thanks to all her chats with Goro-kun, but she still sounded stiff. Her words apparently weren't enough to calm him, as he just continued to stare at her, the end of the straw in his mouth. "Ah..."

As serious and admittedly almost creepy as the boy came off at first, she couldn't help but laugh when the smoothie's taste finally hit his tongue and he nearly fell over coughing, dropping his bag in the process. Was that a cat? "S-Sir, are you okay?" She didn't sound as concerned as she'd hoped, what with her words barely fitting around her laughter. Maybe she could spare him a word when her shift was over, in...zero minutes.

Circling the kiosk and dodging her replacement on the way, she helped the young man off the ground, though she nearly lost her balance in the process. "Okay, we can talk. I have fifteen minutes before next job. I can talk for five."

With no benches around that weren't past a ticket gate, the two of them ended up leaning against a railing, but not before the boy threw his empty smoothie cup away. Why had he forced himself to drink the entire thing, if he didn't like it? "Ah...I am (y/n) (l/n). And I really am okay. I do not ever sleep well." She blinked over at him. "Who are you?"

His voice was quiet, nearly inaudible amidst all the noise of the subway station. "Akira Kurusu."

"Akira-kun, okay." She swore she heard the cat in his bag meow, but thought it better not to mention it. "You are a nice person, to ask how a stranger is doing." She gave him a smile, a tired one that was far different than her 'customer service smile'. "I work many jobs, to help my poor family. So I never sleep well." She never felt awkward about telling people about her circumstances. It's not like they were a big secret. Maybe some part of her was hoping one of these days somebody she talked to would be able to help her.

"Do you need more money?" She startled a bit, not entirely expecting him to say anything back. Shaking her head wildly, she put her hands up.

"No, I am okay! I make money, help my family! I am fine with what I make now!" Her Japanese always got worse when she was taken by surprise. "But...I need to study Japanese, but I have no time..."

"Then I'll help you with that." He'd said it so easily, like it was the most natural thing in the world for a complete stranger to say. Blinking at him, she gave a sheepish grin.

"You will help me? That is...very nice of you! But I do not want help for free..." (Y/n) put a hand on her chin. "I can...I can give you...discounts! I work many jobs, many places! Come see me and I can give you discounts!" She really hoped 'discount' was the word she wanted. He didn't seem confused, so she must have been right. "Okay, it is a deal!"

~0~

_I am thou, thou art I...Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the World Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

~0~

Akechi noticed a difference on the Monday following. It was slight, but with how closely he watched (y/n) nowadays, it wasn't hard for him to spot. "Did something happen?"

"Hm?" (Y/n) set her bento down on her lap and smiled at him; his heart trembled at the sight. "Oh, I made a new friend!" And just like that, his veins froze over. No, don't get hasty, calm down. It's probably just a classmate. Nothing to worry about.

That same practiced smile reclaimed his face to hide his panic. "Oh? And who are they?"

"His name is Akira-kun. He is very nice!" She'd met Kurusu. Before he could stop himself, his nails dug into the fabric of his pants so hard they nearly tore holes.

Akira Kurusu. The bastard who also held the power of the Wild Card. The piece of shit that had everything he'd ever wanted and more. Friends that loved him. True talent. And genuine self-confidence.

All Akechi had...was (y/n). And now Kurusu wanted to take even her away. He couldn't let that happen.

But all he said was "I'm happy for you!"

~0~

While (y/n) didn't change very much as a result of knowing Kurusu, Akechi's panic seemed to worsen by the day. Though he never let it show on his face, every day was a constant barrage of internal inquiries, wondering where (y/n) was, if she'd slept enough, if she was with _him_. With how they only ever saw each other over lunch, there was definitely a possibility that she saw the other Wild Card more than him. That thought alone was enough to drive him insane.

It was around that time that he started...keeping an eye on her. Not stalking, of course not; it's not like he was taking pictures without her consent or stealing her trash or any such nonsense. Simply following her to her jobs, making sure she made it there okay and without seeing Kurusu. Sure, she didn't know he was there, but he didn't want her to worry.

When he saw her walk in the front door of a maid café in Akihabara, however, he couldn't stay hidden any longer. Other guys were seeing her in a maid outfit? Something like that didn't sit right with him.

Akechi looked and felt horribly out of place inside the sickeningly pink café, the chairs gritty with glitter and the other patrons mainly older men. He was here for (y/n). That thought alone kept him from darting out the door before he vomited at the false coyness of it all.

"Welcome home, Master!" That voice didn't belong to (y/n). He didn't even bother hiding behind his mask.

"I would like to request (y/n)-chan." While his words were still polite, the blatant annoyance in his eyes was enough to startle the maid.

"O-Oh, okay, I'll get her right away..." With her oversized serving tray pressed up against her chest in lieu of a shield, she scurried away, and Akechi was left to settle his chin on the back of his hands as he waited.

"Welcome home, Ma-Oh, Goro-kun!" Now that was what he wanted to hear. Tilting his head up, the smile on his face felt genuine for once as he caught sight of (y/n). She really did make that maid outfit look adorable, without it being lewd. The skirt went down to her knees and the neckline didn't slope down at all. At least that was somewhat  reassuring. "Why are you here?"

"I saw you come in here, and I was a little worried." It wasn't a lie, but certainly not the whole truth. She smiled brightly at him, clearly not catching on.

"You don't need to worry about me, Goro-kun. I can take care of myself!" He was so proud of her; her Japanese had improved by leaps and bounds. "Well, while you're here, would you like to order anything?"

"Just some coffee will do." She smiled at him again, nearly stumbling as she turned on her heel towards the kitchen. He was content to sit and wait...until he saw a man grab her by the arm right before she got into the back.

"You're taking too long with that customer. Stick to the script." He was an older man, with a wrinkly office shirt and a nametag; most likely the manager. Akechi's nose crinkled as (y/n) hardly seemed offended by his words, smiling and nodding the affirmative. When she came back with his coffee, her lines all sounded rehearsed.

Touching (y/n) like that...That man was going to pay.

"Hey, (y/n)-chan? Was that your manager? What's his name?" The exchange student hummed as he flagged her down, passing his table with her serving tray full of dishes.

"Oh, yes! He's the manager, Fujio Kanata-san. He's very kind to me!" Bullshit. But still, he gave her a warm smile, even as he typed that name into his phone along with Mementos.

He got a hit.

~0~

"P-Please, no! Spare my life!" How pathetic.

With the muzzle of his pistol pressed against the Shadow's forehead, Akechi sneered down at the trembling ball of lard and sweat calling itself Fujio Kanata. He'd admitted everything right when he arrived. How he'd been paying (y/n) far less than the minimum wage, solely because she was foreign and wouldn't know that law. How he'd had her work unpaid overtime, enough to cut into her sleep schedule. How a foreigner like her deserved it for being too stupid to realize a trick when she saw one.

He hadn't needed to hear anymore.

"Why should I spare trash like you?" He fired a round off into the ground next to them, making the Shadow squeal like a rat. "Disgusting leeches should just be exterminated, don't you think?"

"H-Hey, please, can't we work this out? I'll do anything you want, just please don't kill me!" Akechi scoffed. Yes, his plan was to spare Kanata anyway, seeing as with him dead (y/n) would lose her job, but scaring him senseless was the best method of negotiation as far as he was concerned.

"You will raise (y/n)-chan's salary. Not just to the minimum wage, but a living wage. You'll also cut back her nighttime hours." The Shadow opened his mouth to protest, but he fired another warning shot. _"Do it._ Or else I'll kill you."

If (y/n) made enough money at this one job to live off of, she would be able to quit her other jobs. She'd have time to sleep, and most importantly, less opportunities to see Kurusu. Without compromising the mission to eliminate the Phantom Thieves, he could have her all to himself.

"O-Okay, okay, I'll do it! Just _please_ , put that thing away!"Akechi grinned.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding."

~0~

"Goro-kun! Goro-kun!" Had his reward for that mission been (y/n)'s smiling face alone, he would've been content.

Trotting up to him at a faster clip than usual, the girl fiddled with the paper in her hands, a nervous but excited grin on her face. "I don't know what happened, Goro-kun. My manager pulled me aside last night and apologized to me. Then he gave me this." She held up the paper for him to see; a paycheck, by the looks of it, with an amount far higher than what a waitress at a maid café should earn. "So much money...This is more than all my other jobs combined! Hey, do you think I could quit those, then? If this keeps up..."

Akechi smiled. All according to plan.

~0~

Or not.

Most of it had worked out; (y/n) was able to quit all her other jobs, and from how the bags under her eyes seemed to be diminishing she was finally able to sleep. But Kurusu didn't stop coming around.

It didn't stop at just visiting her at work, either. It almost seemed like Kurusu knew where she was going to be at all times, like he was actively seeking her out. That absolutely could not stand.

But what could Akechi do? Killing Kurusu at this point was not an option, as satisfying as it'd be; his and Shido's plan was progressing smoothly, and he couldn't screw it up by jumping the gun.

The only real option he had was marking his territory, wasn't it?

"Hey, (y/n)-chan, you're free on Saturday night, right?" The foreign girl looked up from her bento, her eyes more alert than he was used to; he nearly missed that dazed look they used to have.

Swallowing her mouthful of rice, she smiled at him. "Yes, I am! Even though the manager pays me so much more now, he doesn't make me work as much. It's a little weird, really!" It was good that she wasn't asking too many questions about that. Returning her grin, he pulled what he'd been fidgeting with out of his pocket: a pair of stadium tickets, for that show the idol Risette was putting on. Idols weren't his thing at all, but (y/n) had mentioned her love of them before.

As her eyes scanned the ticket info and processed what was on them, her face lit up in a brilliant smile; he could feel the shadow hanging over his heart recoiling in fear. "An idol concert? For Risette! Goro-kun!" Without warning she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his chest, nuzzling into his collarbone. "Thank you, thank you so much! I'd love to go with you!"

Akechi's entire body tensed at feeling her in his arms, electric shocks jolting through him. It was nearly painful, but he wouldn't let go.

~0~

Why now, of all times?

With his teeth gritted he stared down at the screen of his phone, or more accurately the caller ID. Masayoshi Shido. That bastard always seemed to know when to give him a mission when it fucks up his schedule the most. The taxi he was using to pick up (y/n) should be coming any minute; he didn't have time for this.

The choice was clear. Without hesitating, he dropped his phone onto the concrete, raising a foot up and crushing the screen under his heel. Giving it a good twist, he scattered the shattered electronic across the pavement just as the taxi pulled up.

He could deal with Shido later. (Y/n) was more important to him now, anyway.

~0~

"Ah! Goro-kun, Goro-kun, this is amazing!" With her hand in his, he couldn't agree more.

The idol on stage did nothing for him. Just some generic bimbo with her hair in oversized pigtails, her voice only passable. No, the true star of the show was the girl shining right next to him.

Even though he could tell she was tired, that she was staying up later than she normally would just to be with him, her (e/c) eyes were twinkling with the light of all the glow sticks, her smile so carefree and childlike that it made his heart soar. Her voice may not have been perfect, but when she tried to sing along to the choruses, to his ears she sounded like heaven itself.

Her lips pressed against his cheek. "Thank you so much, Goro-kun!"

In a millisecond, every mistake he'd ever made seemed worth it.

~0~

But even that hadn't been enough for Kurusu to get the hint.

Considering how (y/n) hadn't stopped talking to him about that idol concert since they'd gone, there was no way she hadn't mentioned it to the other Wild Card as well. And yet still, that black-haired boy kept showing up.

When she was shopping. When she was heading home from work. When she was _at_ work. Every hour of the day, it seemed, Kurusu was hanging around. And all this would've just barely been tolerable if he hadn't crossed the line.

But he did.

"I think I care about you." He'd been standing nearby when he heard Kurusu utter those words to (y/n), _his_ (y/n). The girl had stared at him in obvious surprise, before her face dyed red and she retreated with a promise to "think about it". Of course, Akechi trusted her. She wouldn't abandon him for another man, never in a million years. But the longing in Kurusu's gaze was palpable as he watched her leave, and Akechi felt his nails digging into his palm enough to draw blood. This was unforgivable.

The plan could go to hell. He would do this tonight.

~0~

Even if he was winging it, this plan was going a lot easier than he'd anticipated.

Kurusu's room, despite being on the second floor, was easy enough to break into; the window was old and the lock wasn't even fastened. Immediately, he'd shot the cat; the damn thing would be noisy otherwise and any blood on the bed would be credited to Kurusu anyway. He'd just have to take the cat's body with him and dump it elsewhere.

Akira didn't even stir until he felt Akechi's shoe press into his chest to hold him still. Dark grey eyes snapped open in shock at the muzzle of the silencer being pointed at his forehead. They traced over to Morgana's body, limp at his side, and back up to the perpetrator's face. "N-No...not yet...it wasn't supposed to happen yet..." He swallowed. "Why?"

(Y/n). That was the only reason Akechi needed. But this bastard didn't deserve to hear her name one last time. So instead, he grinned. A psychotic grin that threatened to tear the corners of his mouth, that didn't show happiness but only bared teeth.

"Case closed. This is how your 'romance' ends."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have to kill off Morgana? Not particularly. Did I want to? Again, not particularly. Did it happen? Yes.
> 
> For note Goro ain't my boy in P5, that'd be Yusuke, but if this fuck couldn't go yandere in canon I am a salmon.


End file.
